FrostBite
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Kiyoko Watanabe is just an average, high class society girl. She loves business and everything in it. She prides herself on never falling. But what happens when a certain someone makes her do just that. KyouyaXOCXTamaki
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First and foremost thank you so much for clicking on this story. It means a lot that you wanted to take the time to read it. I haven't actually made a story in a while so I figured now could be a good time. Mind you that this story is completely out of my comfort zone. It will be mostly in third person which isn't normally in a way that I write. But I wanted to improve so here we go! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the real people, places, and most likely bands mentioned. I only own my plot and my OC Kiyoko Watanabe. Please ask my permission if you want to use her. (Though I know you won't.)**

_The host club, a place where handsome males who have to much time on their hands entertain young maidens who…Also have to much time on there hands. _

Kiyoko Watanabe giggled as she re-read the newsletter, A pink sheet of paper written in lavender scented cursive. Who on earth would write something like that? She thought to herself. Is it supposed to be endearing? No perhaps it's to crush every young ladies self esteem so that they would come, feeling like the most important 'maiden' on Earth?

But quickly she dismisses the thought. She doubts that such a respectable school would allow such hazardless things to happen at their school. The tuition is expensive and from what Kiyoko could tell form the brochures the school was mainly populated by girls. Therefore it would be bad for business.

But even so her mind still wonders as she brushes through her long tresses of black hair. She looks in the mirror, trying to examine her skin to see if the blemish on her forehead is gone. Thankfully it is, because honestly she wouldn't go to school if it wasn't, this is her first day at a prestigious academy filled with so many people, and so many connections as she saw it, so therefore she has to look perfect.

She gave herself a once over. Originally she had opted to go against school rules and dress how she preferred, in maybe a nice knee high skirt, preferably a blue, and her favorite powder blue long sleeve with the lace at the end of the cuffs. And her hair would be half up and curled perfectly. She smirks at the thought, she would look so much classier then everyone else. Like that girl you would want to business with.

Her faithful smirk turned into a frown as she looked at her true reflection in the mirror. She found herself grimacing as she tugged on the yellow mushroom of a dress, and to make things worse not only did the ball gown look as it would swallow her and over accentuate her breasts. But it was the color of yellow mustard!

'absolutely horrifying'. She thinks to herself before grabbing her small cellular device and heading downstairs.

"Good mourning Kiyoko." One of the Wantanabe's butlers, the head butler in fact said with a smile before taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"So far.." She said once again lost in her thoughts.

"Good mourning Kiyoko!" About four maids said as they all turned around and bowed.

She bows back. "Are Mother and Father here?" She asks.

"No they had to take an important flight to Europe. They were very dismayed." The limo driver Sebastian said with a grim, knowing look on his face.

Kiyoko loved the man. She had so much admiration and respect for him. Even in his late fifties he was able to run this entire household. To her he wasn't just a limo driver, he was a Father figure.

I mean it's not that she doesn't love her birth father. She really does, She truly loves him he is a great man with wisdom far preceding her own. But every great man has his weakness and this she knows this well. It's all that wicked woman's fault she has to be here studying so hard to win the title that should clearly be given to her.

And before she knows it she's arrived that the dreaded yet highly anticipated place. Ouran Academy.

"Let the fun Begin."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I hope it was likable. And remember all writers strive off of feed back! So if you like it or you hate it please review/favorite/and alert to let me know. Thanks so much! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

"Good Mourning Watanabe Kiyoko?" The teacher says glancing over at Kiyoko. Probley checking to see if he said her name properly or if she was okay that he said it at all, it really should be a surprise that he has to glance, seeing as her is her elder and everything he says must go. In fact it really makes her wonder about the levels of respect the students at this school hold.

She disregards her thoughts quickly. She knows that she is lucky to be here, after all her parents have raised her not to be spoiled. In fact every year she is forced into a summer job, free of pay. And she even had to take the entrance exam, even though she wasn't applying for a scholar ship.

"Well Watanabe-san? Would you like to make an introduction?" The teacher says snapping her out of her thoughts. How rude! She thinks to herself feeling highly idiotic. He must have already introduced himself and she was more then likely just staring at him blankly.

"U-um yes sensei." She stammers. Once again she felt like smacking herself. She almost did but decided against it seeing as that wouldn't look very, actually it wouldn't make her look like she has a sane bone in her body. But alias she thinks in alarm. She might as well get this wretched introductory over with.

"Hello my name is Kiyoko Watanabe, yes I am the daughter of Akio Watanabe. Whom I'm sure some of your families have done business with in the past. Frankly I am a very cold person so if I say something to offend you I rest assured that it was unintentional. And well for now that's about it. Do you have any questions?"

What Kiyoko didn't expect was for every student in the class rooms hands to go up quite so fast, screaming out questions and her name. Quickly she flashed in irritation.

"ENOUGH!"

All her supposed fellow classmates shrank back in fear.

"You." She pointed to a plain looking boy, tan skin light blonde hair and almond eyes. He pointed to himself nervously.

"Please say your name and ask me your question then you may chose the next person who gets to ask. But please only call on someone who is quiet. Fair enough?" She asks giving him a very charming, very practiced smile. He nods his head practically melting.

"My name is Goro Tanaka, I was wondering… Who is your mother?" He asks quite nervously.

She thinks back.

_Goro Tanaka. The fifth son of a middle class family. The name is fitting. With Goro meaning fifth son and Tanaka meaning rice field middle. His Mother is a very good at what she does, being a real state owner. And his father is a mildly successful lawyer. You can never have to many lawyers around. And with his mom., even though she doesn't rank very high she is still a conniving twit. That settles it, better to have him as a friend rather then an enemy. _

She flashes her charming smile. "Honestly I wish I could tell you. All I know is her name. And the fact that she had beautiful fair skin an luxurious blonde hair. Something I didn't happen to inherit. But she left when I was only three so I don't know much more then that."

She didn't want to lie completely. So she said what she could. But the class flashed on the questions getting less meaningful by the minute. Multiple questions involved her bra size, her status (And not the business kind) and oddly enough her sexuality.

When she was finally aloud to sit down she is forced to set between two boys. She immediately flashes a glare at the man behind the flashing glasses. He better not screw this up she thinks to herself noticing his coy smirk. She refuses to let an Ootori have the last laugh! So she turns to him ready to mess with the ice king. Considering she did have a bit of ice in herself.

"Why hello. Isn't it a pleasure to meet you." I say looking directly at Kyoya.

"Ah Wantana-kun. There's no need to be so polite." He says, this time a playful smirk on his face.

"Actually there is. I need to make sure my peers see me as respectable. If I have to go through an entire year like this then I will be on good terms." She said with a smirk, top grades and top socializing would be all that it takes to put her company under lock and key.

"I admire your enthusiasm Kiyoko. But I must warn you that it will be a lot harder to stay stone then you think."

"Then you'll be my role model."

She couldn't help but smirk at the way his glasses glared from anger. She quickly turns around to face the man who has been listening the entire time, she knows exactly how to handle this.

"And you must be Sudo-sama. It truly is a pleasure to meet the king of the host club." She says with a bat of her eyelashes.

And as expected he goes ballistic. Going on and on about being called king for the first time by someone of his own level she believed he called it? No matter she thought as she smiled at his rambling she against her own will. She decided that she liked this guy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ouran….


	4. Chapter 3

"So Watanabe-san…." Tamaki starts in a very formal manner. But Kiyoko can see that he's about ready to explode. He really was a childish clown. So full of life, unlike any of the others she's meant so far. But then she remembers that conversation.

"_So what is it I will be expecting?" _

"_Honestly?" His silky voice lets a chuckle escape. "These people truly are mentally unstable."_

"_Oh joy." she feels herself say, voice dripping with absolute sarcasm._

"_But knowing you Kiyoko you might just end up falling for one of them."_

"_WHAT?"_

'Damn you Ootori' she thinks to herself. Silently glaring before a hand waves itself in front of her face.

"Yes?" She snaps. Clearly annoyed with the intrusion. And then she realizes.. They were talking.

"I mean.. Sorry Sudo-sama." She says clearly flustered with her own mistake.

"Oh by all means it's fine. I sometimes get lost in my thoughts to."

She looks up. There is no way that their thoughts were similar in the least. While hers consisted of plans and scheming she was sure his could never consist of such a sinners work. In fact he more then likely dreamed of sugar plums and the tooth fairy, oh no! Not them little criminals that break into your house to steal your teeth then put money under your pillow. But the kind who give him money and golden lollipops for having perfect teeth.

She grimaces at the stench of such sweetness.

"Well anyway what is it that you had to pull me over to the side to speak about?"

"Oh yes." He gives a kind look.

And by the way her stomach clutches it turns out her body can comprehend more then her mind before the bomb is dropped.

"I know about you and Kyoy-"

And then he's gone. The poor baffling idiot. She thinks to herself before looking up at her savior. …And his little black book.

"Was he bothering you Kiyoko?"

"No…" she shoots daggers. "But how is it the blonde idiot knows about our…" She searches for the right word.

"Engagement?"

"Ew! That makes it sound like were getting married."

"And would getting married to me be such a bad thing?"

"Yes seeing as how were cousins."

"You idiot…" He snaps smacking his forehead.

She was about to ask what before she notices her gaping classmates.

And little did they know were the Hitachiin twins standing at the doorway Hikaru handing his brother roughly about 800 yen.

"I told you it would be her to fess up." Kaoru said in a sensitive, yet cocky tone.

Hikaru just holds his head down in shame. "But I thought since they were so close he would at least let a little emotion out!"

"That's not true Hika-chan." Honny says waving a finger at the twins from Mori's back.

"I know…" He grumbles.

"That's not what I mean." Says Honny, jumping down from Mori's back. Grabbing the hand of the older Hitachiin brother.

"What I mean is he did show emotion because they were so close. What you messed up on is that fact that only people really, really close to him would take notice."

"And as much as these girl obsess over him." Kaoru cuts in.

"They don't know the real him." The both said.

"So they wouldn't notice." Honny says.

"Yeah." Mori chimes in

"You guys suck!" Hikaru growls snatching the money back.

"Where are you going!" Kaoru yells.

"To buy a smoothie."

"Wait for us!" The three (Well two since Mori doesn't) yell.

**A/N: Yes I tried to put some humor at the end! It turns out people know more then poor Kiyoko thought! Well the host club did anyway… Either way stay tuned because in the next chapter Kiyoko gets to meet the twins! ;)**

A/N: **I don't think I'm going to continue this story! Because no body likes it, so what's the point of posting if no one is going to read it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys so this is one of the stories that I decided to continue, the point is to leave you wondering guys! You might not like that but I'm taking this slow, and Kiyoko doesn't really like to reveal everything about herself, and in this story you might notice that she's more sinister then she seems. **

"I can't believe I was so ignorant." I whisper, felling myself close in on my thoughts. It wasn't fair, I try so hard, and now everything I worked so hard for is gone.

I'm in the host club now, at first it was quite a scene with students sweat dropping and falling over themselves to ask me questions about my life and Kyoya's asking more and more questions about my mother and his Father which didn't even make sense, I understood that they were vultures looking for a story but still, it was a sensitive topic that I myself couldn't take.

So Kyoya, calm as usual killed the situation with a stern glance and brought me here, dragging the unconscious Tamaki with him.

I take a sip of my white tea as Tamaki sits up, he groans a little lazily asking "What happened?"

It's needless to say that I didn't have the patience to tell him.

"All in good time." Kyoya responds calmly, handing him a cup of tea as well, I wince as he turns to me, "Drink." he orders, and I do so letting the sweet liquid go down my throat.

But as I should have expected, Tamaki didn't listen instead he lands his lavender eyes on me, taking a finger under my chin and calmly asking. "What's wrong malady." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how normal those roman words came out of his mouth, it's almost as if he said this stuff everyday. Impossible, I think to myself, as usual dismissing the thought.

"What's wrong is that little Kiyoko blurted out her biggest secret." A young man says stepping out from behind the curtains, I can't help but notice a mirror like image of himself steps out with him. I know who they are and I already don't like them, I take a sip of my tea in disgust as I watch their charade.

"What secret?" Tamaki asks, oblivious to the dark aura surrounding me. From the data I've gathered on the Hitachiin twins I can only guess that the one who spoke was Hikaru, no I'm sure of it because only Hikaru would be that blunt. Kaoru would never say such a think.

"Oh you didn't know?" Kaoru speaks now, his much softer voice cracking like a teenager hitting puberty, I realize that I find that annoying and my distaste grows.

"Mommy and Kiyoko are related." The both finish with a wink, that's it I'm done, I can feel my fists clench and I know I'm about ready to hit one of them.

Wait.

Freeze.

My mind slows to a stop and it appears as if all those around me are frozen, I calm down and think of a plan to hurt them as the world spins on.

Meanwhile Tamaki's eyes widen as he looks to me for confirmation.

"Come on Kiyoko, say something." Hikaru pushes on, waving a hand in front of my face.

My world thaws then and I catch glimpse of that cocky Cheshire grin on his cheeks.

I can't help but smile, a practiced smile.

I meet eyes with Tamaki, "Unfortunately it's true, me and the shadow king are indeed related." I say with a small chuckle making sure to look fondly at my cousin who I am indeed a little fond of.

I shake hands with Hikaru quickly, speaking directly to him. "You must be Kaoru Hitachiin, it's truly a pleasure to meet you."

I smirk as I watch his eyes die a little, his grip on my hand tightens and I know I've hit him where it hurts, of course that weakness was to be expected after all how would you feel if you had a twin, you looked exactly the same, but you were different, and yet no one could tell you apart, it makes sense why they wouldn't want to let anyone into their world.

And I stole that security blanket from him,

I took the one thing he was scared of losing,

What made him so brash in the first place,

I took away his identity.

His grip loosens and he steps back, his eyes are slightly wide and I wonder if my plot was revealed though my eyes.

Kaoru takes over now. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Watanabe." He nods his head, but he looks on guard and I notice that he knows exactly what I'm doing.

My smile widens.

"The pleasures all mine, Hikaru."

He grins,

and I realize,

Were on the same page.


End file.
